


There's no woman

by appatary8523



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: Mostly dialogue but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Ernesto De La Cruz & Héctor Rivera
Kudos: 9





	There's no woman

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ninguna mujer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/562882) by appatary8523. 



> Mostly dialogue but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

\- And what about you, Ernesto?  
\- About what?  
\- When will you get married?  
\- Jaja, never. Marriage is not for me, I've already told you, Héctor.  
\- But why? I've never understood you. You love to flirt around but you never formalize anything  
\- Exactly, that's me  
\- And you have had few girlfriends  
\- And what? You've only had one and you'll mary her  
\- And? One was enough for me and I love her with all my soul!  
\- See? You had enough with one, and I'm fine like this.  
\- Don't you want to have a girlfriend?  
\- To be honest, no. I don't like relationships. And I don't believe in marriages.  
\- How?  
\- I just don't  
\- Really?  
\- Yes, really  
\- You don't want to get married?  
\- No  
\- I don't believe you. But I used to say the same. And now look at me! The thing is you haven't meet-  
\- Meet the right person? God, that's just dumb  
\- But it is the truth!  
\- I don't think so  
\- But, lots of pretty girls want to be with you!  
\- Your point is? I don't want to be with them, maybe for some hours in bed, but, a whole life? Ugh, that's a lot of time  
\- Uhm, sure, bed... But i do think you want a partner  
\- You want the truth?  
\- Of course I do!  
\- The truth is, no. I like being single, with no formal compromises I can pinch here and there  
\- Jaja! Gross!  
\- What? It's the truth!... Ah, Now I understand, Jajaja! menso.

_Both laugh, then keep silent for a brief moment._

\- But, for real, you don't believe in love?  
\- Mh, Ok, I do believe in love, yes. But the idea of marriage is... for saying something...  
\- Pretty?  
\- No  
\- Unattainable?  
\- Unreal  
\- Unreal?  
\- Also... fake?  
\- Fake? But it's the ultimate union of love!  
\- Yes, but, of course, there are other interest inbetween. Sexual desire at least, sometimes money, social status... But rarely love. For example, do you know who is Sabina?  
\- The butcher's wife?  
\- Yes. She does have some good meats  
\- At the butcher shop?  
\- Uh... Yes, whatever. The point is, How much can she respect her marriage if, with the right words and caress, she surrenders to me?  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- You slept with—?!  
\- And she still with her husband like nothing happened. How much love do you think there is between them? Definitely not as much as they swear  
\- Did you really slept with her?  
\- Yes, but don't tell anyone. As I was saying, Why should i bother on getting married if I won't respect the Holy union that God bla bla bla, neither the home, the neighbor's wife nor anything? You get me?  
\- I-I think I do  
\- Good  
\- Uh, maybe you're right.  
\- Meh, I don't think it's the same for everyone. Marriage is not for me, but you look very happy with it.   
\- Je, yes. I never thought i could ever want to get married...So, same with family, right?  
\- Ajam  
\- But, for real. There is no one you want for something serious? Someone who gives you sleepless nights?  
\- Nop  
\- No one?  
\- No, I already told you  
\- No?  
\- No  
\- So theres no woman that—?  
\- There's no woman  
\- Oh....

_Hector looks up to the horizon thinking of the words of his friend. At the same time, Ernesto looks sideways towards him, hoping it was the end of that uncomfortable talk._

\- There's no woman...


End file.
